A Christmas of Errors
by Spooky Spice
Summary: Jimmy and Yves' first Christmas together.
1. Tradition!

Title: A Christmas of Errors  
  
Author: Spooky Spice  
  
Rating: PG (for now)  
  
Category: Romance/Humor  
  
Spoilers: err... none, really.  
  
Disclaimer: [checks records of ownership] Dang! I can't find the copyrights to the Gunmen or Jimmy/Yves anywhere! Guess that means I don't own them. [sighs]  
  
Summery: Jimmy and Yves' first Christmas together. (Challenge response)  
  
Feedback: Send all brightly wrapped packages to spookyspice24@yahoo.com  
  
Author's Notes: This was a challenge issued on the All_about_Jimmy_and_Yves Yahoo! Group. As I said, this will probably end up being really cheesy, but oh well! Oh, and one other thing: in the story, Jimmy and Yves have been married since June. Enjoy!  
  
*************************************  
  
(One week before Christmas.)  
  
"What do you mean, you don't want a real tree?"  
  
"Because I don't."  
  
"But it's tradition!"  
  
"We can find a perfectly nice artificial tree, Jimmy!"  
  
"Why can't we have a real tree? My family's always had a real tree!"  
  
"I'm allergic to pine, Jimmy. Unless you want me to asphyxiate this holiday season."  
  
"Ok, ok, dine. Whatever you want," Jimmy sighed. He looked down at the floor, then back up at her with the big, blue puppy eyes he used to get what he wanted out of her.  
  
Wasn't going to work this time. "It'll be ok, Jimmy. We'll pick a great tree that we can use year after year." Yves cajoled. She knew how to get what she wanted out of him, too.  
  
Stalemate.  
  
Finally, Jimmy gave in (as he usually did). "All right. I don't want you sick over Christmas."  
  
Yves Harlow-Bond slid her arms around her husband's waist. "We can decorate it the way you remember. And we can spray some Pine-Sol around if you feel it necessary."  
  
He gave her that zillion-megawatt smile that never ceased to thrill her. "I love you, Yves."  
  
"I love you, too." They stood in the living room kissing for a couple of minutes.  
  
Jimmy broke it off just as it started to get passionate. "Ok, I have to go." He turned to head out the door.  
  
Yves stood there for a second, swaying when he suddenly let her go. "Go? Go where?"  
  
"Out. With the guys," Jimmy said, putting on his coat.  
  
"Where are you going." Knowing them as she did, she feared the worse.  
  
"Just out, Yves."  
  
"You're not going to tell me?"  
  
"It's a surprise, Yves!!" Jimmy cried.  
  
Yves shook her head in amusement. "Ok, ok. Just don't do anything I have to bail you out of jail for," she teased.  
  
Jimmy nodded. He headed for the door, then paused. "You have stuff to do around here, right? I mean, you're not going anywhere for a few hours."  
  
Yves put her hands on her hips in mock-indignation. "You mean you want the 'little woman' stuck in the kitchen from now on?"  
  
Jimmy looked panicked. "No, Yves! I didn't mean that..I don't want you to.."  
  
God, he was cute. "Jimmy, relax." Yves laughed. "I was kidding. No, I won't follow you. Yes, I do have things to do."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Yves grinned. "Yes. Go out and do what you need to do. I'll be here."  
  
Jimmy grinned back. "Ok, I'll be back."  
  
"Be careful. It's getting icy out there," she called as he shut the door.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
TBC 


	2. THE Tree

I have to admit, I'm enjoying writing this immensely. :D Onward!  
  
Disclaimer in pt 1.  
  
***************************************  
  
(5 days 'til Christmas)  
  
"We probably shouldn't have waited this long," Yves said, looking at what the craft store had left in the way of artificial trees. This was the 4th store they'd been to today.  
  
"Well, we were busy investigating that Congressman's activities in the drug ring," Jimmy replied. Yves nodded.  
  
They walked down the Christmas tree aisle. The only ones that seemed to be left were table top trees, really really short ones that stood as tall as Jimmy's waist, iridescent white ones, and the gaudy pre-decorated. Yves sighed. She had a feeling the real tree selection was about the same.  
  
"Hey, Yves, look!" Jimmy pointed to one. It would have been perfect, except-  
  
"We're not getting a fiber optic tree, Jimmy."  
  
He looked disappointed. "It's like the best one they have."  
  
"I know. If we can't find another one, we'll have to go with it," Yves said.  
  
Jimmy grinned. "The guys'll be jealous."  
  
Yves shook her head. His boyish enthusiasm was infectious. He grabbed her hand and started tugging her down the aisle. "Jimmy, slow down. We have more trees to go through."  
  
He obeyed and they walked hand in hand. "See anything yet?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"No, Jimmy." This was said with exaggerated patience. They continued to look for about 10 minutes until: "Jimmy, what about this one?"  
  
It was The Tree. 8 foot fir, deep green. It was the perfect tree.  
  
"Wow, it's like the ones we used to get back home," Jimmy said.  
  
"Good. Mission accomplished." There was one box left, so they grabbed it and went to pay.  
  
*****  
  
4 hours later, the tree was up and decorated. An angel sat on top, and the multi-colored lights were twinkling. It looked beautiful.  
  
Jimmy and Yves were sitting on the couch, watching TV. The remains of dinner were sitting on the coffee table, but neither wanted to get up. The dishes would wait.  
  
Yves looked over at the tree again. "It really looks lovely, Jimmy."  
  
Jimmy looked at it. "Yeah, it does." The train around the village at the base was what he was most proud of. He'd spent 45 minutes setting it up, while telling Yves that the train was ALWAYS the part of the tree he set up.  
  
He looked back at her and smiled. "You've got tinsel in your hair." He pulled the shiny strands out.  
  
Yves took them from him. "You kept tossing them at me"  
  
"That's how you're supposed to put it on the tree! By tossing it."  
  
"Yes, on the *tree*, not *me*."  
  
"Ah, you're just mad you couldn't get any on me."  
  
"You're too tall," she grumbled.  
  
"Excuses, excuses," he chuckled.  
  
Jimmy lay down and pulled Yves on top of him, then draped the afghan over the both of them. He rested his head on top of hers and glanced over at the coffee table. "Should we clear the dishes?"  
  
"Probably," Yves murmured. She was too warm and content to care.  
  
"I don't want to get up."  
  
"Neither do I." So the dishes remained where they were.  
  
After the commercials ended, a cartoon started up. A group of children were skating on a pond as it was snowing. A children's choir was singing "Christmas time is here. Happiness and cheer.."  
  
"Yes!" Jimmy exclaimed, jerking Yves out of her drowsy state. "'A Charlie Brown Christmas.'"  
  
"'A Charlie Brown Christmas'?"  
  
Jimmy looked down at her. "You've never seen this?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You know who Charlie Brown and Snoopy and Lucy are, right?"  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Good." He squeezed her. "You'll love this."  
  
So they watched.  
  
************************************  
  
I love "A Charlie Brown Christmas." It's one of my favorite specials. Year after year, it never gets old. :D 


End file.
